


One Of Those Things

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, No Slash, Orgy, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-17
Updated: 2005-06-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: None of you really meant for it to happen...





	One Of Those Things

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

None of you really meant for it to happen, it was just one of those things. One of those ridiculous fucking things you do sometimes when you've had a lot to drink and maybe a bump too many and Emmett has to drive you both home cos Mikey isn't around to do it and there's no one else to make sure you get home safe.

And you notice through your smiling, fucked-up, bleary-eyed high that Brian has his arm flung over Emmett's shoulders and _fuck_ , aren't they pretty together? But Brian is whispering things into Emmett's ear and Emmett is shaking his head in negation. You don't know what they're saying, you can barely sit upright on the edge of the bed as you watch them, because your body feels so languid and sensual and it wants to fall across the bed wantonly and wait for Brian to show Emmett the door so he'll come back and lay _his_ languid, sensual body atop yours.

Your hands fumble to remove the tight little t-shirt you put on before going to Babylon tonight because it's fucking hot in here and you can't stand it against your skin another minute. You wore it for Brian, you wear all of them for Brian. You prefer baggy comfortable clothes, but Brian loves you in tight, clingy, almost not-there clothes because it shows you off to him, to the world that can't have you because you _belong_ to him, and that makes you hot, makes you want him more, makes you think now of having his hands on you and your teeth nipping at his tawny, olive skin.

Brian is still whispering to Em, his hand is gripping Em's shoulder tightly, and then you notice Brian's tongue sneak out and lick the rim of Em's ear and that makes you laugh out loud. They don't notice you laughing and they don't try to help you struggle out of your shirt, which is clinging obscenely to your sweaty flesh, because neither of them are paying any real attention to you. But when Brian does the ear licking thing, Em seems to kind of sag against him and whatever argument they've been quietly having with each other apparently ends. It looks as if Em is melting against Brian and you're pretty sure that's _not_ the drugs in your system, you're pretty sure Em really is leaning into Brian now, and then they both turn their eyes to you.

Something about the way they're looking at you makes your low riding, hip-hugging pants uncomfortable and you realize with a giggle it's because you're hard as steel in there and now your hands give up on the little t-shirt and start yanking on your pants because they're even more of an impediment to your comfort and they have to come off, like _yesterday_.

Brian and Emmett are still watching you and you barely notice that Emmett is wearing the same heavy-lidded expression you are, because your eyes are drawn constantly, always, forever to Brian's face. There's a smile there that makes the hair on your arms stand straight up and makes you want to wiggle and squirm for him, touch yourself so he can watch, make his smile widen. 

His eyes never leave your face, though yours explore his body restlessly, needing to soak him into every pore, breathe him into your lungs, swallow his taste and make it the heat that drives your desire. He's hard and oh god, there's nothing more compelling in the entire fucking world than Brian when he needs you like his eyes say he does tonight. 

He whispers one more thing into Em's ear, and Em nods and looks like he's in a trance and you know that look, alright, you wear it yourself whenever Brian whispers in your ear like that, and when Brian nudges Em towards you and his smile widens, you think you'll faint at the need that blooms in your gut, your head, your balls, just watching him. 

He begins to peel out of his clothing and you want to see because he's feral and dangerous when he's in his heat, but Emmett is moving in front of you, drawing your attention away from Brian and when you look up and up and up at him, you realize that his hand is on your shoulder and it's _warm_. He's standing right in front of you and when his other hand slides the zipper of his leather slacks down, you can hear the ticking as it slips open, one tooth at a time. It draws your eyes to the bulge in his pants and you feel a moment of panic, _is he really doing this? Am I really doing this? Is Brian really doing this?_ but then the hand on your shoulder moves to the back of your neck and it's firm and means business.

Em learned how to be a big, brutal top, you remember when he told you about it one giggly night after he'd had too many Manhattans, and now you know you're about to experience some of that for yourself and you lick your lips in anticipation because, _fuck_ , he's beautiful. His cock is in his hand and it's spectacular, why didn't you know it would be so big, so thick? His palm against the back of your neck is telling you what to do and you listen because Brian is here and you know it's ok but more than that, you want to taste him, you want to make his eyes roll back in his head, the need is on you suddenly like a train barreling down the tracks and nothing could keep you from it.

You open your mouth wide and take him in, little by little, inch by inch, loving the quiet little gasping sounds coming from him and knowing that you're making Brian proud because he taught you how to do this, how to make grown men whimper and shudder from your lips and tongue alone. 

But then Brian's hands are on you, he's sitting behind you cradling your body, his thighs on either side of your thighs, gripping you, holding you in place on the edge of the bed. Your feet barely reach the floor, but his long legs stretch next to yours and his ankles lock around yours, and he spreads them wide, pulling your legs apart and yes, you love it when he makes you feel like a slut, like _his_ slut, always open and accessible to his demanding need. His cock is a steel rod in the small of your back. He's pushing his fingers up under your clingy little t-shirt and his mouth is on your back, licking it's way up your spine, sending chills through you, and you can't think another coherent thought.

When Brian's fingers trace around your body, scratching through the sweat and the gooseflesh his touch draws to the surface of your skin, when he finds your nipples, takes them both in his fingers and twists them, when he causes that burnpainpleasure you adore so much, you moan around Em's cock and feel Em's hips jolt into you. His other hand finds the back of your head now, too, clamping on, capturing you on his dick and his hips begin a slow roll that makes you moan again. 

You didn't know he'd taste this good, you didn't know you'd want to slide your tongue down the vein on the underside of his cock or play your top lip back and forth over the sensitive rim of the swollen head. You didn't know how he'd sound when he was getting sucked off, how he'd look, but you open your eyes, tilting your head back so you can see his face while you blow him, and watching him, his head thrown back, his mouth open, you could almost come.

Brian is pushing at the top of your pants, he wants you out of them, he wants you naked, and you lift your bottom up enough to let him slip the pants and briefs past your hips and down your thighs. His mouth is working your shoulders, now, your neck, as you bob slowly up and down the full length of Em's cock. You won't get Em off yet because you sense that Brian wants this to last a little longer and that he will let you both know when it's time, so you just suck and lick and watch Em thrive on your talents.

Brian's hand moves to Em's cock and that's about the hottest thing you think you've ever seen, his hand stroking in time with your lips, both of you sliding up and down the slippery length, and the soft gasps Emmett's been making turn to full-throated groans. Brian's other hand finds your cock, and you can't even imagine how he's doing this, how he's orchestrating this entire scene _and_ jerking you both off at the same time, but you know that when he finally lets you come, it's going to blow your mind and you almost can't wait even though it means this will all be over.

Your hands grip Brian's thighs tightly as he straddles you, and you can feel his rigid dick pressing against you when you lean into each other. Em's fists are locked behind your head and Brian's hand is on your cock and suddenly you know you're a tool, an instrument being used for the pleasure of these two beautiful men and when you think of it like that, your body twitches hard in need and Brian senses you're about to come, so he stops stroking you.

You feel Brian move away from you and you hate it, the emptiness at your back that should be him, his chest against you, his hands on you, but then he's back and you nestle into him again and listen to the sound of a condom being opened. You raise your hands and grip Em's hips. Brian is going to fuck you and time is short now, so you pull out all the stops for Em, showing him everything you've learned over the years about cocksucking, because somehow, weirdly, you want _him_ to be proud of you, too.

The buzz you had from all the bumps is gone and the alcohol has sweated out of your bloodstream and you're aware now, aware that you and your lover are getting off with one of your best friends but the strangeness of it can barely touch you because it's delicious, it's so fucking _good_ , and then things start happening very quickly.

Brian tugs gently on your hips, giving you one command in your ear, "Lift up, Justin," and with his help you do, and he slides under you. Your thighs rest on his thighs now, you're sitting on him and his sheathed cock is pressing at your hole and Christ, how is he doing this, how is he making you feel like a child's toy, used and loved all at the same time? Who fucking cares, he's sliding into you, you're pushing slowly down on him and his hands leave your hips. He wants you to control the penetration, he knows how deep it will be and that you need to work him and not the other way around, so he lets you.

One of Brian's arms slides around your waist, holding you tight to him and his other hand finds your dripping dick again and for a moment, you forget about Em's cock in your mouth and stop moving on it because the base of Brian's cock has just bumped against your ass, he's buried fully in you. Your mouth drops open, a moan forcing it's way up from the pit of your stomach, past your chest and out into the air and if you were watching, if you could see anything at this point, you'd notice that both Brian and Emmett go still, awestruck by your shameless, lewd beauty.

The moment passes and Em's hands grip your head hard again, he's moving his hips into you, fucking your face even as you fuck Brian's cock and all you can do now is hold on until it's over. It won't be long, not for you, anyway, and by the feel of it, not for them, either. You don't know how you manage to hold onto Em's dick between your lips as you push up and down on Brian, and you don't notice Em rising up on his toes to stay with you on every upstroke, but you do hear Brian, behind you. He's breathing heavily into your ear, your shoulder, your hair, and you can make out your name in the soft grunts coming from him, he's saying it again and again and you wonder if he knows.

Emmett is the first to fall. He's loud and he cusses hard when he fills your mouth with spunk, ribbons of it rushing down your throat, and you know you can't catch it all, so you don't try, you just swallow what you can and let it send you over the edge. His taste, the cock buried in your ass, Brian's hand jerking so fast up and down your cock, it's too much and when Brian shouts your name, it's all over for you. You twitch and cry out around Em's softening dick, and your cock spasms in Brian's tight fist again and again until you're spent and now it's Brian's turn.

You have to pry his fist off your over-sensitive member because he's coming so hard that he won't let go and as Em's cock slips out of your mouth you turn your head, find Brian's mouth, share Emmett's taste with him as shudders grip his muscles and he fights his body's demands to plunge brutally into your ass. He mutters your name once more into your mouth and then his tongue touches yours, licks and tastes greedily, his arms gripping you tightly to him, reclaiming you again, as if a claim is even necessary anymore. You both know whose you are, he makes you his night after night, and tonight was no exception.

The last spasm quirks through Brian's body, through his cock, and you know it's over. You relish the sound of his ragged breath, swallow each exhalation, until he pulls away, flops back onto the bed, stretching out and groaning in satisfaction like he's just finished a gourmet meal.

Your gaze swings away from Brian and settles on Emmett, who is bent over at the waist, his hands gripping his knees. He's breathing heavily, too, his head hanging, and you know you're responsible for that, for the tremble you can see in his arms and thighs, for the come still leaking in small drips from his cock. It makes you proud. Both these men, so powerful, so opposite, so undone by one blond twink who isn't a twink anymore and you smile lazily and pull your cock a couple more times to draw out the last few drops.

Reaching behind you, you hold the condom on Brian's dick while you slide off, forcing another groan from the prone man. You stand on shaky legs, turn, pull the condom off and discard it, and fall onto the bed next to him. You sigh with a deep sense of contentment when he rolls towards you, wraps his arms around you, and draws you close. You know he'll drop off to sleep for a few minutes, you probably will too, and that when you both wake up and get yourselves settled into the bed properly for the night, Emmett will have been long gone. 

This isn't something either of you will talk to him about. There's no need. You're all men, you're queer, and a fuck is just a fuck, you all get that. But you know that in the morning when the gang convenes in the diner for breakfast, looks will be passed, small smiles will be relished and silent acknowledgements will be made to one another. It will be enough.

For now you just kiss your lover and listen as Em zips his pants and moves quietly out of the bedroom. You're asleep before he ever gets to the door.


End file.
